Aludra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810265 |no = 8146 |element = Fire |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 15 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 151, 154, 157, 160, 163, 166, 169, 172 |normal_distribute = 17, 13, 15, 11, 10, 12, 13, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 178, 181, 184, 185, 190, 193, 196, 199, 203, 205, 218, 221 |bb_distribute = 13, 8, 9, 7, 10, 7, 9, 6, 8, 7, 10, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mage from another world guided by the Chain Chronicle. Well-versed in all types of magic, she came to be known as the Universal Mage. Proud and feisty, Aludra rejected the practice of stodgy research that was embraced by the traditional Sage's Tower. She proceeded to the establishment of a Magic Guild of her own, one that placed heavy emphasis on the practical applications of magic. Despite her young age, Aludra conducts herself in a professional manner that belies her years. She has earned the respect and admiration of many people through feats and accomplishments thought impossible for a beautiful young lady such as herself. |summon = So, we finally meet. This too must be fate. Here, my card. I look forward to working with you! |fusion = Aha! What a strange magical sequence! This piques my curiosity. A new practical application of magic! |evolution = | hp_base = 3304 |atk_base = 1330 |def_base = 952 |rec_base = 1106 | hp_lord = 4720 |atk_lord = 1900 |def_lord = 1360 |rec_lord = 1580 | hp_anima = 5312 |rec_anima = 1422 |atk_breaker = 2058 |def_breaker = 1202 |def_guardian = 1518 |rec_guardian = 1501 |def_oracle = 1281 |rec_oracle = 1817 | hp_bonus = 700 |atk_bonus = 360 |def_bonus = 280 |rec_bonus = 280 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 16 |ls = Swordsmanship |lsdescription = Boosts BB Atk & probable BB gauge boost when attacking |lsnote = 50% boost to BB Atk, 50% chance to fill 5 BC when attacking |lstype = Brave Burst |bb = All it takes is practice! |bbdescription = 12 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes & boosts BB gauge |bbnote = 7 BC fill |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 190 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |sbbdc = |sbbmultiplier = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = |evointo = 810266 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 10133 |evomats3 = 10191 |evomats4 = 10132 |evomats5 = 60144 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Magic Renaissance (Special Event) |notes = *Aludra is an Arcana from one of Gumi's published titles, . |addcat = Chain Chronicle Collaboration |addcatname = Aludra1 }}